NMR images of laser polarized 'He gas were obtained at 21 G using a simple, homebuilt instrument. At such low fields, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of thermally polarized samples (e.g. water) is not practical. Low-field noble gas MRI has novel scientific, engineering, and medical applications. Examples include portable systems for diagnosis of lung disease, as well as imaging of voids in porous media and within metallic systems. Y 7